Hermione's Secrets Old
by SmellyCat2004
Summary: Just for your information before you start reading my stories, I am a true Ron & Hermione fan, but I do think that the idea of Harry and Hermione is very cute, so this is my exception of a story, to show how cute it could possibly be. It takes place duri


Hermione's Secrets

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the creator of the Harry Potter series.

Summary: Just for your information before you start reading my stories, I am a true Ron & Hermione fan, but I do think that the idea of Harry and Hermione is very cute, so this is my exception of a story, to show how cute it could possibly be. It takes place during the middle of the 6th book, right after Ron surprisingly discovers how great "snogging" is ((with his lovely partner Lavender Brown)).

Chapter One- Confused Thoughts of Lust

Hermione stormed through the Girl's dormitory, cussing under her breath. Why was it that Ron had to look so hot as he snogged Lavender? Hermione's rage was building up the frizz in her hair as she pondered upon the thought; Why was it that Ron seemed to enjoy Lavender's dirty breath and quite minimal chest.

"Ughh!" Hermione couldn't stop thinking of that dirty picture of Ron's hands moving all over the filthy robes of that _girl_, Ron looking nervous, but enjoying himself none the less.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, weird ideas surfacing in her head….

_-----I could kill her, wait No-POLYJUICE! I could experience the lust with Ron-wait-OR—I could kidnap her and turn her into Filch's cat!-----_

I mean it's not as if Lavender's better at doing the job-I mean, I've got good looks, the luscious hair, smooth figure—"GOD! What's Lavender's problem? Does she think she can just get away with seducing Ron, and making him think that she's the greatest thing in the world?" Hermione pondered on these thoughts of rage as she arrived in her dormiatory and fell on her bed. She only wished that Ron could join her…

-------Meanwhile Harry was exhausted from trying to get Ron's attention, through Lavender's strong grip on his buttocks. His moaning noises practically took over the whole room, and it was as if Ron was being woken up and pulled out of an exciting dream, when Harry finally separated the two of them.

"Look." Harry had a stern look on his face. He had a tight grip on both Ron's wrists. It kind of made Ron jump back, a little frightened as he always looks, you know when someone more powerful than him is about to take over and do something totally frightening. "We have to talk."

Harry held on tight to Ron's wrist as he dragged him up to the boy's dormitory, Ron still assuming something totally horrible is about to happen with his terrified gape.

----How am I going to break the news to Ron? Will he understand? He probably thinks that I like her, I mean-Wait! I'm not talking to him about that, I have to tell him about Snape, oh God, I hope Ron keeps busy with Lavender, so that he won't let this out.

They finally arrived at Harry's bed and Harry pushed Ron into his seat. "Listen." Harry said in a deep stern voice, you know how he always talks sexy like that. Well, anyway, Harry continued in a bit of a more genuine tone. "I've got to talk to you about something, I mean I just hope that you'll believe me, this is serious!"

"Well, you and Hermione have to stop pushing away my _sorry to say _absolutely brilliant ideas," His cute smile appeared and then vanished all together in the same second, "You know how I overheard Snape talking to Malfoy during the night of Slughorn's Christmas Party? .._And, _you guys didn't believe me?"

_Oh Gosh, knock it off, you're not all that great, please remember who just got pulled away from some seriously great snogging? _Ron couldn't help himself from thinking stubbornly.

"Well, I've figured it all out. And, well, you're not going to believe this, but Snape is a deatheater for sure, and believe it or not he's not only planning on killing Dumbledore, but he's also helping Voldemort make umm, well, a ho-I mean, Oh God, I can't say," Harry mumbled."

Harry looked almost as if his sugar cookies had just been taken from him, as his eyes started to well. "You can't say _What_?" Ron said impatiently

"Ron-we have to stop him, we just—Have to."

((I know my beginning may be unappealing because it's somewhat like the book, but it's honestly completely different and will get better. Have fun reading the next chapter when it comes in. By the way, can you figure out what Harry was trying to tell Ron?))


End file.
